Inassouvis
by Naahis
Summary: Victoire est un séductrice, mais elle n'a jamais tenté de séduire Teddy. Ce qui ne fait que nourrir le ressentiment de celui-ci. OS Victoire/Teddy


Fleur s'est surpassée, cette année. La salle de bal impose l'émerveillement à tout observateur, et la distinction française, si chère à son cœur, se ressent dans tous les coins, jusqu'au bout des rubans dorés qui décorent les rideaux en satin. Le lustre, immense, semble toutefois aérien tellement le cristal est fin, et il baigne d'une douce lumière non seulement les valseurs enjoués, mais aussi les rabat-joie qui tentent de se cacher en vain dans d'inexistants recoins.

 _Elle_ , évidemment, appartient à la catégorie des joyeux danseurs. Elle bouge, se déhanche, tourne, mais, étrangement, malgré tous ses mouvements, elle demeure au centre de la pièce, entourée d'une horde d'admirateurs.

Victoire est une séductrice et une manipulatrice. La jeune fille n'est pas dotée d'une beauté aussi ensorcelante que sa mère à son âge, celle-ci ne lui rappelle que trop souvent, mais elle compense aisément avec son charme envoûtant. Elle sait subjuguer les hommes rien qu'en leur adressant un sourire, elle leur promet, à demi-mots, d'exaucer mille désirs, elle les captive avec son regard farouche et brûlant, qu'ils croient spontané mais qui est le fruit d'une longue pratique avisée.

Victoire se mue, sans aucune anicroche, en fantasme dès qu'un homme l'approche. Qu'elle les enlace, un peu salace, qu'elle jure, ivre de luxure, ou qu'elle sourit, rougit, et rit, pleine de vie, elle séduit.

Plus qu'une séductrice, une prédatrice. Elle ne croque pas ses victimes aux abois, cependant, elle ne fait que jouer avec ses proies. Une fois qu'elle les a capturés, facilement, elle fait semblant de lécher ses crocs aiguisés, les laissent attendre, tremblants de désir et d'anticipation, le moment où elle se délectera de leurs appétits charnels, où elle leur fera atteindre le septième ciel. Il ne vient jamais, déjà elle s'éloigne, mystérieuse et encore si tentatrice, les tenant pour toujours entre ses mains d'actrice. Un fantasme, une vision, un délicieux rêve éveillé qui les torturera à jamais.

Teddy la contemple, amoureux et belliqueux, déballer son numéro de charme devant ces messieurs. Il essaie de comprendre les règles de son jeu de séduction, sans toutefois laisser paraitre son agitation. Victoire ne l'a jamais pris pour cible. C'est inadmissible !

En ce moment, elle danse avec l'un de ses soupirants. Victoire n'est pas qu'une, elle est partout, elle est tout, elle est là, dans ses bras.

Une épaule nue, embrassée par la lumière dorée, ronde et veloutée, juste aperçue, fait glisser le regard jusqu'à la courbe de son cou … Un bijou, une délicate chaine en argent caresse sa peau et descend jusqu'entre ses seins, se perd dans son décolleté, ça le rend fou. Mais déjà, on a perdu le fil, sa main dessine les muscles de son dos viril et sa main se faufile, de plus en plus aventureuse, tandis que ses doigts mènent une danse langoureuse.

Enfin, elle l'accule, ses longs cheveux blonds, qui enlacent ses hanches et effleurent le haut de ses fesses, frôlent sa clavicule.

Elle s'est rapprochée, exquise, l'a incité à resserrer son emprise sur sa taille fine et féminine.

Les yeux bleus se ferment à demi, son corps se colle sensuellement contre lui, et la jeune fille lui adresse un regard ardent qui l'enflamme. Victoire, c'est LA femme.

Ses lèvres roses laissent échapper un souffle qui chatouille sa bouche, un désir farouche le mord, un supplice cruel et grandiose le dévore, et soudain, l'étreinte intime l'embrase, il est si proche de l'extase.

Les lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, Victoire ! Elle se dégage vivement, à elle la gloire.

Toujours gracieuse dans ses gestes, elle n'oublie pas son rôle de biche effarouchée en émoi. Elle cherche sa nouvelle proie, jauge du regard un prétendant, mais non, celui-là serait trop facile, et celui-ci n'est pas assez appétissant …

Teddy n'en peux plus, il l'empoigne, cette fois ci, c'est sur lui qu'elle jettera son dévolu. Victoire fronce les sourcils en le reconnaissant, elle perd sa moue mutine, la coquine.

Elle lui inflige une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps, alors qu'elle se tenait si près de l'autre sans aucun inconfort. Légèrement, elle détourne son joli visage, endossant exceptionnellement un personnage de jeune fille sage.

\- Victoire, souffle-t-il, mais le prénom a un goût de défaite quand la jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Teddy, laisse-moi tranquille, l'enjoint-elle.

\- Pas tant que tu ne me considéreras pas comme un homme, il rétorque, assassin.

\- Teddy, tu es mon cousin.

\- Pas de sang.

\- De cœur, c'est encore plus important.

\- Cousin de cœur ? C'est rien, une peau de chagrin, il blêmit.

\- Un frère de cœur, mon Teddy-chéri.

Il le sait, qu'elle ment.

\- Je t'aime, mais pas comme un frère, comme un amant, tu le sais très bien, cesse de jouer avec moi comme avec tous les autres, s'emporte-t-il, aies pitié !

\- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, mon Teddy, jamais je n'aurai osé !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il se calme, réfléchit, mais pourquoi pas moi ? Peur d'un scandale ?

\- Parce que, c'est mal. Nous sommes de la même famille, c'est tabou, tu es fou.

\- Mais non, Vic. Ma petite Vic, moi, je veux t'embrasser, Vic, te caresser, partout …

\- N'emploie pas le surnom que tu me donnais quand nous étions enfants ! Ça rend la chose encore plus sale, c'est dégoûtant.

\- Vic, ce n'est pas sale. Mon amour est pur, beaucoup plus pur que toi et tes taquineries, mais je m'en fiche, moi, d'être perverti ! Alors vas-y !

Victoire a oublié son rôle, ses tactiques lui sont sorties de l'esprit. Vic, elle rougit, elle bafouille, elle se convulse dans les bras de son Teddy.

\- Oh, et puis, tu m'as déjà séduit, chérie, il soupire, l'ennui, c'est que tu ne me feras jamais passer l'envie …

Il s'interromps, la serre contre lui, plonge son regard dans ses yeux bleus qui lui font perdre la tête, oh, qu'elle arrête de lui jouer des tours. Il a oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, Vic n'a jamais eu besoin de se changer en séductrice pour le faire mourir d'amour. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'elle cesse, qu'elle cesse de jouer avec lui en l'excluant de son jeu, non, il s'embrouille, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est elle, rien qu'à lui, oui.

Et c'est ce qu'il lui explique, à Vic.

Et Vic, elle a peur, parce qu'elle sent son cœur … Oh, s'envoler, reprendre sa liberté qu'elle avait bâillonnée.

Tous ces stratagèmes, étaient-ce pour oublier qu'elle l'aime ?

Vic se penche, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Fini, le paraître.

\- Je suis rentré dans la partie, sourit Teddy.

\- Et tu es le dernier, c'est promis.

 **A/N : Je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous reviewez :)**


End file.
